Origami (Crossover Version)
by brycewade1013
Summary: A rewrite of the JCA episode, 'Origami' to feature Kim Possible. Join Jackie and Jade as they team up with Viper and Team Possible, trying to stop Shego, Junior, and Origami. I always wanted to explore what would happen if the two collide. Done with touch ups by Zarius. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This take place after the season two KP episode, 'Car Trouble'. _

* * *

Within the manor of half human, half primate Monkey Fist, formerly known as Monty Fisk, the villain smiled wickedly as he hung up a foreign painting that he had recently appropriated. From the markings left near the bottom, it was evident the work of art came from the far east.

Monkey Fist then grinned to himself as he then sat down on his chair, admiring his stolen masterpiece.

"Ahh, perfect." Fist sighed happily before realizing something. "Oh, better go get the tea."

He then went into the kitchen to get his tea which was boiling, taking his eyes off of the painting for a good minute.

When he entered the den once more, Monkey Fist gasped over seeing that his painting was no longer on the wall over his fireplace. "Aw...lose something?" A familiar voice rang out with a hint of a smirk, making Monkey Fist growl as he turned and around and saw it was his foe, teen hero Kim Possible.

"You again?!" Fist asked in frustration. "What are you doing with my newly acquired artwork?!"

"FYI, it's not really yours." Kim said with a sly smile. "We've known you stole this from a university team who were doing important research." She then tossed it towards Monkey Fist, and out came Kim's best friend/sidekick, Ron Stoppable, catching the painting with ease.

"Nice one, Ron." Kim said, giving Ron a thumbs up.

"Thanks, KP!" Ron said with a smile. "It's all in the wrist."

Monkey Fist then approached him menacingly.

"Give that painting to me or suffer pain from my hairy fists!" Monkey Fist threatened, but suddenly he was crushed by his chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

He and Kim looked up and smiled as they saw it was Ron's pet mole rat, Rufus, who dropped it onto their arch foe.

"Nice one, Rufus!" Kim said, giving the hairless rodent a thumbs up before grabbing the painting from Ron. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

With that, the three of them left the manor and jumped inside a car that Kim borrowed from a friend, thanks to her favour network.

She then smiled to herself as she sped down the road. "I'm so glad I finally got my license. It feels good to get some sweet freedom!"

"Yeah, gloat all you want." Ron said, rolling his eyes, "In the meantime, I got to take the test fiftee times, and haven't even gotten a permit! How is that fair?"

"Maybe because you keep crashing into the school." Kim said with a grin, giggling at the last part, making Rufus giggle along with her.

"Very funny. So, what are we gonna do now?" Ron asked as he studied the painting.

"Wade's got another ride set up for us. We're gonna fly to Paris and return this painting to the person that contacted us." Kim explained, then turning on the radio to sing along to _Crazy in Love _by _Beyonce._

* * *

Meanwhile in Drakken's lair on the Carribean Island, the mad scientist himself has just finished preparing a well made lunch for himself, and was about to dive in.

It was nice of Drakken and Shego to have just a quiet moment to themselves before working on their latest evil plans. But before he could even take a bite, the blue mad genius growled as he heard someone knock on the door. "What is it now? I hope it isn't the church, again!" Drakken said as he walked over to the entrance to answer it.

When he opened it, he saw Senor Senior Junior, son of billionaire and villain, Senor Senior Senior. "Excuse me, is Shego here?" Senior Junior asked.

"Who are you?" Drakken asked, having not seen the boy before.

"My name is Senor Senior Junior. I'm one of her students. She tutored me on the ways of evil ." Senior Junior said with a smile. Drakken's eyes then went wide as he remembered lending Shego to Senor Senior Senior to help his son to be evil.

"Oh, yes. The pretty boy." Drakken said before yelling for his assistant. "Shego! Company!"

The green skinned woman then came into the lair and then stopped at seeing her former student. "Junior?" Shego asked with a smile as Drakken left the two alone.

"There you are!" Junior squealed with joy as he rushed over to hug his mentor, but Shego's hands glowed a radiant green, causing him to back off.

"No hugs!" Shego barked, making Junior back off. "Sorry. I've never queued up for cuddles. So, what up?"

"I want to say thank you for opening my eyes to a whole new world of possibilities. I never knew how much fun it was being evil! I have made my father so proud!" Junior said, Shego's eyes sparkled as they exchanged longing and affectionate looks.

"Aw, that's so thoughtful." Shego said sweetly. "Well, thanks so much for stopping by."

"And if you're not too busy, I was wondering if we could team up for some more thefts." Junior continued. "It's just that stealing priceless stuff has become so much fun I just want to do it some more! Plus, I believe a makeup on our left heist would be in order since we both have failed."

Shego thought about it for only a fleeting moment.

"What the heck. Better than hanging around here waiting for Doctor D to hatch some new evil plot all day anyway." Shego then grabbed her purse and made her way out of the lair with Junior.

"I hope you're all hungry!" Drakken said with a giddy smile, carrying in more food before noticing that Shego and Junior had left. "Where did everybody go?!"

Inside the hovercraft, Shego was driving while listening to Junior explain plans for their new heist.

"So, this thief in Paris has hired us to steal some far east art for his collection. Pays us 25,000 each." Junior said, making Shego smile at the prospect of being rich.

"A guy who pays an affordable price. Nice." Shego commented.

"I must warn you, he's a little weird." Junior said with a frown.

"How weird?" Shego asked, but Junior remained silent on the matter.

* * *

Right in the heart of Paris, inside a research facility, Kim and Ron were face to face with the woman who contacted Kim about the stolen painting. She was elated that the painting was in safe hands.

"Miss Possible, me and the university owe you a great deal of gratitude for retrieving the painting from that bizarre thief you call 'Monkey Fist'."

"No biggie miss..." Kim said before realizing she doesn't know the woman's name.

"Amber."

"Amber." Kim repeated. Ron then grinned before approaching Amber and draping his arm around her shoulders.

"So, do you got any daughters?" Ron asked, causing Amber and Kim to glare at him. Then, Amber's long time friend, archaeologist Jackie Chan approached them.

"Ah, Jackie." Amber said, shaking her old friend's hand.

"Good to see you Amber." Jackie said.

"Pleased you could come." Amber said, before beginning to introduce Kim and Ron to him.

"This is the young woman who recovered the painting, Miss Kim Possible. Miss Possible, this is my friend Mr. Chan."

"Kim Possible? Oh, You're quite a role model for my niece, she talks about you a lot on our off-hours. She thinks you're the only one besides me she trusts with the fate of the entire world if she can't save it herself"

Kim felt radiance in her cheeks as she openly blushed, flattered someone thought so highly of her.

"Aw, I bet your niece would love an autograph." She said.

"Yes. She would. In fact, she's taking a tour of Paris right now. I'll be sure to give it to her when she gets off." Jackie said.

Ron approached him so he could introduce himself formerly.

"Don't leave me out of the meet'n'greet KP. Hey sir, the name's Ron Stoppable, sidekick to the lady, and Nacho connoisseur." Ron said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you too." Jackie said, extending his hand to shake Rons'.

"They stored the painting right here. Please, come in." Amber said, unlocking the room that held the painting. "It was not in our official inventory before Monkey Fist stole it from us. It might be quite valuable if it is authentic."

"That is what I'm here for." Jackie said, taking out his magnifying glass to study Chinese markings on the painting. "Northern Sun Dynasty, eleventh century, in compared color and silk."

He then stood up to face Amber. "It is beautiful. An authentic Chinese masterpiece."

Amber smiled and uttered something beautiful in French. She then faced Kim and Ron again. "Do you like cheese plates?" She asked, to which Ron responded with feverish drooling, making Kim playfully roll her eyes at her best friend.

"Well, they do." Kim said, smiling.

"Cheese!" Rufus squeaked happily as he popped out of Ron's pocket.

"Wonderful. One moment while I fetch the plate and authentication forms." Amber said, leaving the room and locking it to fetch the cheese plate and forms, leaving Kim, Ron, and Jackie by themselves. After a few moments, Kim approached Jackie with a friendly smile.

"So Mr. Chan..." Kim warmly began, Jackie chuckled and cut her off.

"Please _Miss _Possible, Mr. Chan was my father." Jackie said with a smile. "Call me Jackie."

"Jackie, what do you do when you're not studying paintings?" Kim asked curiously.

"Well, I practice martial arts." Jackie said with a grin.

"What a cowinkidink, me too, sixteen styles of kung fu. Mantis Kung Fu happens to be my speciality." Kim said.

Jackie then smiled slyly at Kim, having studied the kung fu style of Mantis himself. "So Miss Possible..." Jackie said before Kim chuckled and cut him off.

"Call me Kim. Or Kimberly." Kim said with a smile.

"Kim, how would you like to show how much you know?" Jackie asked, making Kim's eyes go wide with excitement.

"Uh, do you think it's OK to do it in a room with valuable items like this?" Kim nervously asked, worried about her, Ron, and Jackie's safety.

"Not to worry Kim. As long as nothing happens to the painting, we should be fine." Jackie said, which brought some relief to Kim.

With that, both of them got into fighting stances, then began. Kim used her cheerleading skills duck Jackie's advances. All the while, Ron and Rufus were watching the fight, wishing they could be munching down on some popcorn. "Pretty impressive."

Kim then smirked in Jackie's attention. "Well, there's plenty more where that came..." Kim said before Jackie took another swing at her, catching her off guard. They then resumed fighting.

Ron and Rufus continued to observe the exhibition match, not noticing a trail of paper unfolding from it's frame.

Swiftly and suddenly, the form of a man made up entirely of fold up paper took shape. He proceeded to sneak around and opened a window on the other side, letting in Shego and Junior.

Both of them were weirded out by the man's look, but decided to keep whatever they had on their mind to themselves.

Rufus then caught a glimpse of this paper man and squeaked rapidly in order to get Ron's attention. Ron then turned around and saw the paper man take the painting, leaving an origami sculpture on the stand.

"Uh guys, I hate to ruin the fight, but I think we got a situation here." Ron said, gaining Kim and Jackie's attention. They turned around to see the fold up man give the painting to Shego and Junior.

"You?! Again?!" Shego gasped as Kim gasped at seeing her two arch foes together again since they stopped them from stealing a valuable cookie recipe.

"You two?! Again?! Don't you two have anything better to do?!" Kim asked, her temper rising.

"Put that back!" Jackie ordered as he caught sight of the painting.

Junior laughed before saying, "Nope."

With that, he and Shego gave the painting to the fold up man before escaping through the windows.

Jackie and Kim then stood in the fold up man's way as he walked in front of them and slipped through the bars of the room. Jackie tried to open the door, but remembered that Amber already locked it. Kim then used the magnifying glass to pick the lock, allowing her, Jackie, and Ron to escape.

The man of folded paper then made his way on to the roof, cutting through a lock, and then making his way towards Junior and Shego, who were waiting for him. "Thanks paper man. Now let's get out of here before it storms." Shego said.

"Yes. The wind is ruining my perfect hair." Junior whined before they spotted Jackie, Kim, and Ron running towards them.

"Who are you three?!" Jackie asked.

"I'll take it from here." Kim said, explaining who her arch foes were. "The woman in green and with bad fashion sense is Shego and the boy with a shallow attitude is Senor Senior Junior."

"Well, thank you both and Mr. Fold Up Man for showing the painting some fresh air!" Jackie said. "We will be taking that back, now."

The fold up man then held it in front of Kim and Jackie as they walked to get it, before Shego gave a nasty smirk. "I don't think so." Shego said, throwing the painting into the air.

As it began to fall, Shego, Junior, and the man of paper jumped from the roof. Then, the man transformed into a paper bird, allowing him to catch the paintings in the grip of his toes, and flew off with Shego and Junior on his back.

"Not fair." Jackie said as he, Kim, and Ron looked on in wonder.

"OK. We've encountered two of my arch foes with a fold up fiend who transformed himself into a bird. What are we looking at on the weirdness scale?" Kim asked Ron.

"I believe a 9.5." Ron commented.


	2. Chapter 2

Back inside the research facility, Jackie, Kim, and Ron were explaining what happened to the French police, but when they heard about a fold up man, the authorities became skeptical. "You claim a fold up man accompanied the two thieves, helped them stole the painting, slipped between the bars, transformed into a bird, and flew away with the two thieves?" The detective asked with more than a hint of skepticism.

"It's true! Me and Rufus were the first ones to see it!" Ron said. "Although we could have been hallucinating due to the lack of cheese." Rufus whined in agreement while Kim rolled her eyes.

"He is right! And I'll show you!" Jackie said. He then grabbed a piece of paper from the detective's notepad and tried to bend it to show the different shapes the fold up man transformed himself into. "He bend like this, folded like that, twisted over, then again he looked just like this." He then showed a crumpled wad of paper. "Uh, but more bird shaped."

"Mr. Chan, I would thank you not to destroy my notes." The detective said.

"Sir, I know it seems like we imagined this, but I saw the fold up fiend too." Kim said, trying to show the adults this was not a joke. "And he was accompanied by my two foes: Shego and Senor Senior Junior. Trust me on this."

"Thank you Miss Possible. I will make sure my police force keeps an eye out for your arch foes, but make sure Mr. Chan keeps his mind in check." The detective said as he and the two police men accompanying him leave. Jackie chuckled nervously before turning sad as he, Kim, and Ron left the building. "Don't worry, Jackie. We'll make sure to get the painting back so Amber doesn't get fired."

"Thank you, Miss Possible. But I feel a sense of responsibility on my part." Jackie said with a small smile. "I wish to join you both to stop Shego, Senor Senior Junior, and the fold up man."

"Hi Jackie." A child's voice was heard. Just then, Jackie's eleven year old niece, Jade Chan stepped in front of all three of them, wearing a smile.

"Jade?" Jackie asked in confusion, knowing that she was supposed to be on a tour of Paris.

Jade then gasped over seeing Kim and Ron. "Kim Possible?!" Jade asked with a bigger smile before hugging the teen hero's leg. "I am such a huge fan! This has to be the best moment of my life! I know all about you!"

Kim couldn't help but smile back. "So, this is your niece, right?" Kim asked Jackie, to which he nodded.

"I'm Jade Chan!" She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Jade." Kim smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Ron, and Rufus too!" Jade smiled, making Ron gasp as he knew that most people didn't know his name.

"You know who we are?!" Ron asked in joy. "Most people have know idea."

"Well, duh! Of course I know you two!" Jade smiled. "You guys are excellent sidekicks in helping Kim save the world. Oh, and Wade too!"

"Okay, fan antics aside, aren't you supposed to be taking a tour of Paris?" Jackie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Chh! You obviously never been on a tour bus with Uncle." Jade said with a frown, upset over her time on the tour bus with her elderly uncle, who kept complaining about the bus driver's speed. "I told him I was having lunch with you. He bought it." Jade then smiled again. "So, how in the world did you hook up with Team Possible?" She then noticed Jackie's sad face. "What's with you? Did that painting turn out to be bogus?"

"No. It was a true masterpiece. But two of Kim's foes had stolen it." Jackie explained. Jade smiled at her guardian encountering two of her idol's villains.

"No way! Who? Drakken and Dementor? Killigan and Monkey Fist?" Jade asked, eagerly.

"Close, but no." Kim smiled. "Shego and Senor Senior Junior. But it gets weird."

"How weird?" Jade asked.

"A fold up man was with them, turned into a bird, and flew away with the painting with both foes riding on it's back!" Ron yelled. "It's true, we saw it!" Rufus nodded at that.

Jade believed them, but thought it funny that two of Kim's arch foes teamed up with a fold up man, so she laughed. "A fold up man!" Jade giggled.

"That is what the police said too." Jackie said sadly. "Poor Amber. She will be in trouble with her bosses. We must be retrieve the painting. Somehow."

"Lucky for this first epic team up, you all got me!" Jade smiled, wanting to help out.

"You?" Kim asked with a grin and arched eye brow.

"Jackie didn't tell you? I go along with him on most of his adventures!" Jade explained.

"More like sneak along." Jackie smirked.

"Anyway, I was lucky enough to save the day 31 times. And I always wanted to work with you both!" Jade said, smiling at Kim and Ron.

"I don't know, Jade. These types of missions are dangerous." Kim said with a frown.

"Oh come on, KP!" Ron said. "If this kid did what she said, I think we can trust her. Remember that time you had your brothers along on a mission? I think she can be helpful like them."

Kim sighed, knowing Ron might have a point. "Okay, Jade. What do you think we should do first?" Kim asked.

"I read in a comic book once that to catch a thief, you must think like a thief." Jade said.

"Hey, that might work. I once learned about responsibility by reading Spider Woman." Ron said with a smile, making Kim roll her eyes at her best friend. "What? Comic books can help kids learn like regular books!"

"But I am no good at thinking like a thief." Jackie pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. That is why I recommend for this team up we find some expert help from a old friend." Jade smiled.

"Who?" Kim asked, curiously.


End file.
